


A New Era

by Titti



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an ending, there is a new beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Era

They fought against great odds, knowing that this would be the end. The demons began to disappear one by one. Angel and Spike exchanged a quick look of wonder, but there was no time to stop. The swords kept swinging, digging into demonic flesh, blood of different color spilled.

The rain kept falling down like the evil that befell this earth on a daily basis, but as the weather improved, and the rain began to ease, the demons retreated until they vanquished as suddenly as they had appeared.

"What happened?" Spike's voiced echoed in the dark alley.

"We appear to have won." Illyria stood motionless in the middle of the alley, looking over at the sea of corpses. "I have not killed enough; it still hurts."

"It doesn't go away, Pet." Spike grimaced at the spectacle in front of him. Before his soul, he'd have rejoiced in the death of so many being, but now… He neared Angel. "Gunn is dead."

"I know." He couldn't smell his friend, sense him. Angel couldn't even see his body in the carnage around him.

"And how are you?" Spike pressed.

"I'm standing, aren't I?" Angel answered annoyed. "Why the sudden concern?"

"I thought I was supposed to respect my elders," Spike answered with a smirk. Then he looked up in the sky. Bright, shiny stars lit the night sky, and the world continued to spin unaware of the events that had stopped the Apocalypse. "So, I've saved the world. Twice now, and I'm still a vampire. How many times do we have to do this?"

Angel shrugged. "As many times as it gets." He cracked a smile. "Hey, you always liked a good fight. Why stop now?"

"Yeah, mate. You and me, together, fighting and killing, only for the good side, this site. I like the sound of that." Spike fixed Angel's coat, ridding it from the dust. "Now, we're set."

"Leave it to you to consider a leather coat priority." But as he spoke, Angel cleaned Spike's leather coat. "You're a stupid, annoying, irritating prat."

"It's all right. You're a boring, brooding, mindless git. I'd say we're perfect together." Spike paused. "I didn't mean it…you know…"

"Yeah, of course… I know…" Angel looked around, avoiding Spike's eyes, and then he remembered. "We need to take her with us, if she wants to join us."

Spike snorted. "Right, you're looking for someone to warm your bed, peaches."

"Nah, I think you can have that spot, if you want," he bluffed.

Spike thought it over for a moment. "Don't mind if I do, Luv." With a smirk, he walked toward Illyria. Next stop would be finding a place to stay big enough for the three of them.


End file.
